Ultimate Showdown
by Mahler Avatar
Summary: Kim and Shego face off in a most unusual showdown. Now with a new chapter!
1. The Challenge

_A plot bunny just kept nibbling away at me last night, and I finally just had to give in... Now with a bonus chapter!_

**Ultimate Showdown**

Kim and Shego faced each other down, just as they had done countless times before.

"So, Princess. Ready to back down yet?"

"No way, Shego. Not now, not ever. No matter _how_ this turns out."

They both realized that things were different this time. Much different.

Shego growled back, "Yeah. Didn't think so. You've always been much too prissy for your own good."

Kim's eyes flared back in anger. "Look who's talking, _Miss Wanted-In-Eleven-Countries_."

Shego returned Kim's look with a fierce smile. "You're a little out of date with your numbers, Kimmie. It's _much_ more than that. And you know it."

Kim gritted her teeth. "Yeah, but only because this world's going to hell in a handbasket."

Shego tsked back, "Ooh, and you don't _like_ that? Maybe people prefer an evil _femme fatale_ over a too-full-of-herself Goody-Two-Shoes like you."

Kim laconically replied, "The world likes me just fine, Shego."

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me just clue you in, Little Miss Priss. It likes me _more_."

Kim curled her lip in defiance. "We'll just see about _that_, Shego. After all the times I've saved the world, I'm wanted in _every_ country."

She crossed her arms and smugly continued, "And that's loved and respected, by the way. Not feared and _loathed_, like you."

Shego hissed back, "Haven't you ever heard the saying that it's better to be feared than loved, Kimmie? And besides, I'd rather be _desired_ than loved. Why do you think I wear this form-fitting catsuit, anyway? For my health?"

She gave a fierce flip of her luxurious jet-black hair for good measure.

Unwilling to let herself to be one-upped by her long-standing enemy, Kim confidently persevered. "Sure, Shego. And that's one superinflated ego you've got there, by the way. But when it comes right down to it, men prefer pretty redheads two to one over trampy brunettes. And I've _always _been the pretty one. Right, Ron?"

Ron blushed self-consciously as he flashed Kim a quick smile.

Shego snorted. "Pretty? Yeah, pretty _lame _if you ask me."

But Kim blithely brushed off the dig. "And we're just about to have that confirmed definitively, once and for all. So don't forget, Shego. I'm the girl who can do anything."

"Girl?" Shego scoffed. "You're _hardly_ a girl anymore, Cupcake."

Kim confidently smiled, "Maybe so, but there's one thing for certain."

The raven-haired villain sneered, "Oh? And what's that?"

Kim snickered back from beneath hooded eyes. "I'll _always_ be younger than _you_."

This earned her a fierce glare from her longtime nemesis. "Is that so? You better watch that smart mouth of yours if you expect to live to see your _next_ birthday!"

Shego fired up her plasma with a fierce swoosh to underscore her point.

Ron, however, had just about had enough of their snarking, and angrily yelled, "_Would you two please cut it out?_"

He popped the tab on an ice-cold can of Palweiser, which gave a pleasant spritzing sound as its effervescence was released.

He turned to the blue-skinned villain sitting next to him on the couch. "Want another beer, Dr. D?"

Drakken shrugged, "Nnngh. No thanks. I may have to drive Shego home if this doesn't turn out well. Designated driver, and all that."

Ron shoveled another handful of potato chips into his mouth as Rufus continued to frolic in the chip bowl.

"Sure, no big, Dr. D. Hey, it looks like the results are finally ready to be announced."

Wade Load appeared on the wide-screen computer monitor in front of them, accompanied by appropriately gaudy Hollywood-style background music.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever _Most_ _Popular Kim Possible Female Character Contest! _I'm streaming this podcast worldwide directly from my secret location here in Middleton, Colorado, otherwise known as… my room." Canned laughter erupted from the background.

"Yes, the fur has definitely been flying as our favorite females have jockeyed for the much-coveted top spot. Now that the initial elimination round has been concluded, the top five ladies have clawed their way to the final round, and our results are now in. Drum roll, please!"

A cheesy snare drum began its roll as Wade began.

"First, let's see where all our votes came from."

A colorful display appeared, with different shaded bars indicating the countries from which all the votes had originated.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Hey, look! There's even two votes from Antarctica! Booyah!"

Wade blithely announced, "We'll start with Number 5 on our hit parade. Eking out her win with 9% of the votes, the winner is… Kim Possible's mom, _Dr. Ann Possible!_"

Terrific applause broke out as Wade continued to speak. "Even though she came in with just 9% of the total vote, she got the nod of a whopping 75% of our male voters over age 45!"

The faux audience laughed as Wade waved for silence.

"Coming in at Number 4 with 11% of the vote, is the blond sweetheart of the Middleton High School Cheer Squad, _Tara!_"

More applause and gaudy music followed as Wade continued.

"Congratulations, Tara! And now it's getting serious, folks, as we announce our top three winners. Coming in at Number 3 and with 16% of the vote, is Kim Possible's eternally snobbish challenger for the leadership of the Middleton High Cheer Squad, and fierce protector of her spot at the top of the popularity food chain, _Miss Bonnie Rockwaller!_"

A terrific scream of anguish was heard in the distance.

Ron remarked, "Hey, that sounded like Bonnie!"

Kim noted, "But doesn't she live, like, three miles away?"

Ron smiled back, "Yup. Quite a set of pipes she's got there, dontcha' think?"

But Wade suddenly looked very surprised, as the audience hushed in curious expectation. He stuttered, "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, although statistically impossible, we seem to have a virtual tie for the second place spot, each character having received exactly 21% of the vote. But we all know that… anything's possible for a Possible!"

A rim shot rang out as the audience both chuckled and groaned at Wade's pun. Kim and Shego however were on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"And tied for second place…"

Kim and Shego's eyes widened apprehensively. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

"…is our snarky Green Goddess of Evil, Shego…"

Shego softly swore under her breath as her shoulders immediately slumped in defeat.

"…and our favorite red-headed world saver, _Kim Possible!_"

Both women's jaws dropped as they leaped out of their chairs in bewilderment and consternation, furiously yelling, "_WHAT!_"

They both began to vehemently babble at the same time.

"I refuse to believe this!"

"There's gotta be some mistake…"

"I demand a recount!"

"Anything may be possible for a Possible, but this is just _ridiculous_…"

Wade continued to grin widely as he announced, "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the Number One _Most Popular Kim Possible Female!_ And our grand prize winner is… drum roll please…"

The terrific crescendo of the drums increased dramatically, suddenly stopping as Wade tore open the envelope. The audience held their breath in mutual anticipation as he made the final pronouncement.

"…our favorite Ninja Girl, _Yori!_"

A sweeping Broadway-style tune burst forth from the speakers as Kim and Shego looked on in dumbfounded surprise.

Wade continued, "Wow, this was a real close one, folks! And not only is Yori the number one choice by our fans, but she eked out her win by just _one vote!_"

Dismay was etched on Kim's disappointed face.

"No… this can't be… I just can't _believe_ this…"

Shego, however, was livid.

"_What!_ That ninja psychobabe beat us _both_ out? And by only _one vote?_"

Wade began speaking again. "And the city where that one single vote came from is…"

His fingers deftly flew across the computer keyboard in front of him.

"Middleton, Colorado!"

Shego frowned and turned to her former competition for the desperately hoped-for top spot.

"Middleton, huh?" She thumbed one black glove toward Ron. "Say, Kimmie, ya think that your sidekick here might have had something to do with that? I seem to remember him and Yori having some... _history _together_."_

Kim's brow furrowed in anger as she turned toward her current flame, which might quickly become extinguishedif what she suspected was true. In a pleasant sing-song voice, she crossed her arms and asked, "Oh, Ronnie? Care to _spill_ on any of this, Mr. Mystical Monkey Master?"

Ron blushed brightly as he began self-consciously scratching the back of his neck. With a weak laugh he stuttered back, "Uh, I think I'll plead the fifth on that, KP."

He began whistling an off-key tune as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kim growled menacingly, "Ron, you got some _splainin' to do!_"

Shego furiously fired up her plasma as she fiercely declared, "_Fire in the hole!_"

As Ron nearly fainted dead away in fright, Drakken and Rufus both paled in fear and simultaneously whimpered together,

"_Oh, snap…"_

_**Finis... But For Whom?**_

_Well, it's not looking too good for the Ronster, but I'll leave it to the power of your respective imaginations as to what happens next… And speaking of competitions, the best of luck to those who've made it to the final round of the 2011 Fannies, which happened to inspire this little wrongsick tale. Booyah! _


	2. The Recount

_I had planned to write this story only as a one-shot, but several of you wondered what really happened to Ron. We all know that anything's possible for a Stoppable as well as a Possible, so, back by popular demand, here's a new (and final) chapter to answer that burning question. (And a tip of the hat to all those who have made it to the final round of the 2011 Fannies, including yours truly in three categories. Booyah!) And special thanks to Katsumara for some great ideas and encouragement to write this little follow-up. _

* * *

Ron quickly came to, now with not just one but _two_ livid females staring angrily down at him. He quickly scooted past them, but they were on him in a flash, backing him up against the wall.

"Heh-hey, ladies! This is just a little, uh, _misunderstanding_, that's all."

Kim glared back, "What's there to misunderstand, _Ron_? You voted for Yori instead of for _me!_"

He smiled back weakly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're mad, KP?"

Kim was now furious. "RON! _SPILL!_"

Ron let out a sad sigh of resignation, simultaneously praying that it wouldn't also be his last breath. He swayed slightly, now wishing he hadn't had that last beer.

"Sorry, KP. Maybe that last Palweiser clouded my reasoning a little while I was voting."

Kim fired back, "A little? _Ya think?_ I know you're over 21 now, Ron, but maybe you should switch back to drinking soda if that tempts you to vote for an old flame over your _current_ one!"

Shego angrily added, "And you're _currently_ about to get _flamed_ from another direction, Sidekick!"

Kim held up a hand before Shego could follow through with her threatened plasma burst. "Shego, this is my problem, if you don't mind?"

She groused back, "Yeah, whatever."

Ron suddenly wagged his head back and forth in dismay, not over his ill-considered vote, but now over how Kim was taking all of this.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. Yori was crushing on _me_, not verse vice-a! I was just, hey, uh, an innocent by-crusher! And when I finally found out, I was flattered that she would think of me in that way. But that's all way in the past, anyway. I was clueless at the time, remember?"

Kim harrumphed. "_Only_ at the time? How about at the present, Monkey Boy?"

But Ron held his ground. "KP, need I remind you that it was _you_ who was jellin' over Yori, when nothing was really going on? You and I weren't even dating at the time! And you were the one who had to tell _me_ that Yori _liked me_ liked me, remember?"

Kim began to falter. "Yeah, but…"

Ron started to frown. "And weren't you and Monique crushing over Hirotaka at the exact same time I was at Yamanouchi _not_ crushing over Yori?"

He folded his arms. "I believe your exact words were that you were… _a sheep, a_ _crushing sheep_?"

Now it was Kim's turn to blush. "But that's like, _so_ six years ago…"

Wade made a quick computer search, then added, "He's right, Kim. It's right here on page 47 of your… _oops_."

Kim's jaw dropped in anger. "So you _have_ been peeking in my diary, Wade!"

Wade quickly backpedaled. "Sorry, Kim. You're breaking up. Can't hear you…"

Ron realized he now had the advantage, and thought to himself, "_Yeah, just like in tennis. So that makes this, what, deuce? Or 15-15? Maybe it's Love-Love?_"

He broke out in a silly grin, but his brief reverie was interrupted by Kim's hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Ron? Anybody home?"

He instantly snapped out of it. "Sorry, KP. The truth is, I _knew_ you'd win the contest hands down, honest! You're the _star _for crying out loud, and I had no idea that the voting would be so close! So I decided to toss Yori a little sympathy vote, especially considering that you and Shego are by far the biggest draw to the series. So I thought at least _one _person should toss Yori a bone, for friendship's sake."

He gave a little shrug. "I just didn't realize so many others would be doing the same thing."

This seemed to mollify both Kim and Shego, who looked at each other with begrudged understanding.

Kim tentatively asked, "So, you're really not secretly crushing over Yori?"

Ron smiled back warmly. "No way, Kim. Yori's always said that you're my destiny, remember? And I'm still yours."

Kim began to melt. "And… and you don't have any problem with that?"

Realizing what was coming, Shego rolled her eyes in dismay. "Oh, brother, here we go again…"

Ron calmly continued, "Not at all, KP. Not now, not ever. I love you, Kim. And I'll always have your back…"

Kim swooned as she fell into Ron's warm embrace, kissing him ever more passionately. "Yeah, I think I'll keep you around for awhile, Monkey Boy…"

Shego snarked, "Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Kim mumbled back through her smooch, "My house, Shego. My rules."

Drakken on the other hand simply sulked, "Nnngh. Some sidekicks have all the luck."

As Ron came up for air, he added, "Yeah, and I know better than to mess with great mojo like _that_."

Shego cocked an eyebrow at Drakken's curious comment. "Well, at least you've got _me_, Dr. D."

Drakken returned her statement with a half-hearted smile. "Heh, _of course_, my dear."

Shego's frown deepened. "Somehow that didn't sound very convincing…"

Wade interjected, "Well, Shego. Better luck next year. But even if Ron had voted for Kim, you'd still be in the same spot, tied for second place."

She sighed, "So, Nerdlinger, you're saying that even if the Ronster here _had_ voted for Little Miss Priss, I'd still be tied, just with Ninja Girl instead?"

"Well, let me double-check just for the record."

Wade instantly rechecked the tally, but then blanched at an unexpected discovery. "Uh, well, not exactly. It, um, looks like one vote for _Kim_ came in yesterday from, uh, Dr. Drakken's current lair. Which means…"

Drakken's face went as white as a sheet. "Uh-oh."

Rufus merely giggled at the revelation.

Shego's face on the other hand darkened like a thundercloud ready to release a terrific thunderbolt. Or in her case, a blast of superheated plasma.

"No, Shego! It's not what it looks like!"

Shego advanced on the blue-skinned villain, a fierce smile now etched on her murderous features.

"So it was really _you _who trounced my chances at the top spot?"

His hands now raised against the imminent attack, Drakken made a desperate rush for the door. "Now, now, Shego. She _is_ the title character. And besides, without her, you'd have no one to continually battle against!"

"**FIRE IN THE HOLE, DRAKKEN!"**

As both villains rushed out the door, Kim and Ron couldn't help but laugh at this amusing turn of events. As each of Shego's plasma bolts continued to hit their gluteus target, Drakken's screams of pain faded into the distance.

_**Really The End This Time…**_


End file.
